Arcane Light
by Chavien
Summary: He wanted to get to know her, but he didn't know how. One-shots, maybe.
1. lux

He didn't have time for girls.

Even before the League of Legends, he spent most of his time exploring. It didn't matter if it was in the harsh heat of the Shurima Desert, or the bitter icy land of the Freljord. He seemed to thrive on the thrill of crawling through places others have never been before, and hunting down old artifacts that have only been talked about in books. At times he'd find something that even the books in Demacia's central library didn't offer their knowledge on, and that fueled him even more.

He wasn't called Piltover's Grandmaster Explorer for nothing.

Between juggling the League of Legends, working for Piltover, and exploring, he didn't have time for girls. It wasn't like he avoided them like the plague – he was good friends with Caitlyn and Vi, and he would make friendly chat with the other females he knew from time to time (as long as they weren't Noxians). But he never bothered to make time for dating or relationships. It just wasn't his thing.

Until he met her.

They were on opposing teams when they first met, both being sent to the middle lane. She was cute, but he didn't take her seriously. She seemed like a bubbly, chipper, and slightly ditzy girl who was naïve and clueless about her surroundings. Hell, how did someone like her even make it into the League?

But he underestimated her. He didn't expect her to be a highly gifted individual who could bring the light to her command. His carelessness got him trapped into a perfectly timed snare at a third of his health remaining.

"I suggest you forfeit instead," she said brightly, with a mischievous glint in her eye. "DEMACIA!"

Damn, that stupid laser hurt.

She easily dominated the entire game, just because he prejudged her. She didn't even look like she could hurt a fly, but the girl was deadly when she had to be. A few of his teammates seemed to undermine her abilities as well, when they gave her a triple kill late game from carelessly chasing her. His team lost.

When they were teleported back into the post-game lobby, he was, of course, mad at himself. One of his first rules was to never judge anything – not by personality, and certainly not by appearance. He learned enough of that through exploring. Why did he do that?

"Hey!" she called out after him. "What's your name?"

He turned around. "Ezreal," he said. "What's yours?"

"Luxanna," she answered with a smile. "But you can call me Lux."

Luxanna… Wait. _This _was Luxanna Crownguard? The one who single-handedly infiltrated the Noxian High Command? No way. He expected Luxanna to be someone more mature, more serious. Definitely not the giddy ball of energy right before his eyes.

"Well anyway," she said, breaking his thought. "It was nice meeting you, but I have to tend to some matters in Demacia. See you later, Ezreal." She gave him another smile before she turned her heel.

"I hope we can lane together next time!" he blurted out.

She looked back at him quizzically.

"Don't you think our ultimates would be pretty scary together?" he asked, grinning.

Her lips curved into another mischievous smile. "Looking forward to it," she said with a nod, and waved her hand goodbye as she was teleported back to Demacia.

He was right. Provided that their summoners had some sort of common sense, they owned bottom lane when they were sent together. Her snares and slows gave him perfect chances to strike his opponents, and her light shield offered them protection when he was too reckless (then again, that was applicable to any champion she was with – but he liked to think that they had the best synergy). He loved the smile she gave him, when someone thought they survived one of their ultimates by a smidge, only to have the other's ultimate secure the kill.

Over time, he developed a fondness for her. He wanted to get to know this girl, except he didn't know how. They weren't strangers, but they weren't quite friends either.

He wanted to make time for this girl.

* * *

A/N - I don't really know where this is going, haha. It's probably going to turn out to be a series of one-shots. But then again I'm great at procrastinating, so who knows when the next update will be.

I've always liked the idea of Lux and Ezreal, way back when I started playing. They just sorta clicked together for me, when I first saw someone play Ezreal. Oddly enough, they both ended up to be my mains for a while (and they still are). Lux, Ezreal, and Diana are really the only champions that I can play well, and Janna on occasion (read: the only champions I'm willing to play), and Diana was just recently added onto that short list. I've been playing for about two years, so my friends hate me for that.

I'll stop now, before I give you my history on League.


	2. play dumb

Today is yet another day Lux is summoned to participate in the League of Legends. It's a nice day – the weather is tepid with the slightest breeze. It's a perfect day for relaxing, but she knows what she has to do for Demacia as a Crownguard (or, at least that's what she tells herself).

She greets her teammates at the fountain warmly (thankfully, none of them are Noxians). She catches him looking at her. He seems to do that every time they are on the same team, but quickly jerks his head away when he notices her looking back with a shy smile.

"Let's do this!" he says with an air of determination, adjusting the amulet on his left hand. "You coming with me, Lux?" he adds as he makes a dash to the bottom lane.

He always pretends that nothing happened.

"Yup!" she says almost too cheerfully. Nidalee seems to catch on – she nudges Lux and raises her eyebrows suggestively. Lux scowls at her, face burning, heart pounding. She chooses to ignore the huntress, racing after Ezreal.

She hopes their feelings are mutual.

* * *

A/N – The first set of parentheses is referring to Lux's Judgment.

I think I meant to write "drabbles" instead of "one-shots" in the story description/first chapter. To put it another way, this is going to be a series of short stories between Ezreal and Lux where the chapters may or may not have anything to do with each other. Please excuse my lack of Fanfiction vocabulary.


	3. suave

This was it. His last match for today was over, and his team won by just a smidge. In fact, he was on a winning streak all morning and afternoon. He had his arms wrapped around Lux - they somehow made it into a tradition to give each other a hug when they won a match together. He was going to have a great rest of the day, and nothing could mess it up.

So, it was now or never as he pulled away from the embrace and looked at Lux straight in the eye with a little too much seriousness.

"Wanna go coffee with me?"

She let out a snort of laughter. "Oh Ez," she said as she held her hand up to her mouth as if she was trying to cover it up. "You're too funny."

(He messed it up.)

He turned bright red. "Oh, er, why?"

"Just 'cause it's totally something you wouldn't do."

* * *

_"You see, Ezreal, you gotta show her that the Explorer's got a suave side."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Ezreal had spent the last twenty minutes conversing with Jayce for advice in the relationship department. He had to admit that the Defender of Tomorrow was a pretty charming guy for a genius inventor, and was sure he knew his stuff when it came to things like this._

_Jayce straightened up. "Look her in the eye when you speak. Be a little more serious, you know? But have a coooool edge to it. Women love that."_

_"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"_

_Jayce let out a sigh. "Show her you're a confident guy. Look her in the eye, and say 'Hey,'" - he casually jerked his head to the side, and pointed with his thumb somewhere off behind him, acting it out - "'Wanna go coffee with me?' but you want to deliberately skip the 'you' part, to show her you're smooth."_

_"...You sure about that?"_

_"Positive," he said with an almost playful glint in his eyes. "How else do you think I get the ladies?"_

* * *

He took another deep breath. "So would you uh, like to, you know, get coffee with me?"

After what seemed like an eternity (when it was only a couple of seconds, in reality) she opened her mouth to speak... but the explorer cut her off before she could say anything.

"Wedon'thavetogetcoffee...eee" - he took in a deep breath - "if... you know, you'renotinto that sort of thing, we could always eat pasta or go for a walk in the park or-"

She silenced him with a graceful finger to his lips. "I'd love to get coffee with you, Ezreal. Meet you by the fountain in twenty?"

"Oh."

"Oh?" she asked as she tilted her head with a smile.

"S-sure."

Jayce made it seem a lot more complicated than it actually was. And speaking of Jayce, he was _so_ dead. At least he forgot to do the dumb 'casually pointing behind him' thing.

* * *

A/N - Hi! I'm back! :)

There's been a lot going on in "real life," so my internet presence (including League) is pretty much dead. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I'm happy that you guys (even though it's just a few) like this! It pushes me to write a little more. Let's hope the next chapter will be out quicker!


End file.
